<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Blossoms After Winter by Lyre27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057421">Cherry Blossoms After Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27'>Lyre27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heart's Been Broken Many Times [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tay spent his winter on the Land of the Rising Sun, and he greeted the spring with the Cherry Blossoms right outside his room window. He couldn’t help but compare its lifespan to his own love life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heart's Been Broken Many Times [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Blossoms After Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Spring has come and the cold is slowly leaving; however, Tay’s heart is as barren as it was when he fled to Japan last November. He’s a coward who didn’t want to face the memories left by his dead husband. He left Thailand because everywhere he looked, everything he saw reminded him of New. Their company office where New was loved by everyone (even the guards). The café across the street from their apartment building where New bought his slice of cake every morning. The elevator where they nearly had sex (and almost sued because of public indecency). New’s laughter echoed around their home, and Tay swore that if he turned around, New would be standing there smiling at him. He began sleeping in their guest room because their bed was cold. He has left him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then one day, he got a notification saying that their flight to Japan is in a week. The second honeymoon - that’s what New called it. It was New who planned the whole thing from picking the dates and their itinerary. He planned the trip 6 months before he died. He even bought new luggage for both of them. When Tay received the notification, he gripped his phone so hard and nearly threw it on the wall across him, but he remembered New’s excited face and couldn’t do it. He dialed the Japanese embassy’s number to extend his stay. Instead of a two-week vacation, he changed it to 6 months, at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his first and second day, he didn’t have the strength to get out of his hotel room. On the third day, he dragged his body out of bed and looked at New’s journal, and began visiting the places written in New’s list. He took a plane to Hokkaido (Japan’s northernmost land), found his accommodations, and planned his trip. He tried the Abashiri Drift Ice and attended the Sapporo Snow Festival. He took pictures of Zao’s ice trees and tried snowboarding. He participated in the Kamakura Festival. He traveled all around Japan, and now he’s back to Tokyo - at his first hotel. He lifted the coffee mug to his mouth and stared at the scene outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Cherry blossoms are in full bloom. It’s a beautiful sight. But he knew that in two weeks, the blossoms would start to fall. Just like his lover who came to his life in a whirlwind and left it just as fast. He met New 5 years ago at his best friend’s wedding and fell in love. Maybe not right away (in fact, he didn’t like New because he kept on teasing him). He later learned that New was a fan of his Instagram photos and one of his followers. They dated for two years and married for another two (the first year was spent with them bickering with each other). But New got into an accident, and just like that, Tay’s light was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I fell in love with the stories that you captured…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, can I be the subject of your… photos, too?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tay, I tried that camera that you recommended, but the pictures I took with it didn’t turn out as beautiful as the ones you took.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tay, I love it when you lift your arms to take a picture…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love seeing you so passionate about your craft, even if you kept on insisting it’s just a hobby…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tay, promise me to never stop taking pictures…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tay. You know I love you, right? I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tay reached for the camera and lifted his arms. He aimed the lens on the rows of Cherry Blossoms Trees and clicked on the shutter button</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>花は桜木人は武士. </span>
  <span>Their love may have been like the cherry blossoms. It may have been like that of a samurai’s - glorious, but has met a sudden end. But it also symbolizes a time of renewal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hin. Thank you for showing me that it’s time to move on. I’ll always love you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the penultimate story for the Heart's Been Broken Many Times. On January 30, I will upload Truth or Dare's sequel, Out of Control. Thank you so much for reading my stories. There'll be more coming soon.</p><p><a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hana_wa_sakuragi,_hito_wa_bushi">花は桜木人は武士</a> : Hana wa sakuragi, Hito wa bushi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>